An optical unit which is mounted on a movement body such as a portable terminal, a vehicle or an unmanned helicopter may include a shake correction function structured to swing a swing body having an optical element to correct a shake in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to the shake of the optical unit. An optical unit with a shake correction function described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-64501 includes a swing body having an optical element, a swing support mechanism structured to swingably support the swing body, a support body structured to support the swing body from an outer peripheral side through the swing support mechanism, and a magnetic swing drive mechanism structured to swing the swing body. The swing support mechanism includes a gimbal mechanism which is disposed between the swing body and the support body. The magnetic swing drive mechanism includes coils fixed to the swing body and magnets which are fixed to the support body so as to face the coils.
In an optical unit with a shake correction function, when a swing center (swing axial line) of a swing body by a swing support mechanism is not coincided with a gravity center of the swing body, a problem may occur such that the swing body resonates due to a shake from the outside. In order to prevent the problem, a weight is attached to the swing body to adjust its gravity center. When the gravity center is to be adjusted, first, a first weight is fixed to a swing body and the gravity center is roughly adjusted. After that, a second weight having a weight lighter than that of the first weight is fixed to the swing body to finely adjust the gravity center.
In this case, in a method that a gravity center is adjusted by using two weights whose weights are different from each other, a case may be occurred that adjustment of the gravity center is completed without using the second weight for a fine adjustment. In this case, the second weight for a fine adjustment is not used and thus the second weight is left as a stock